


restart.

by orphan_account



Series: the dreaded G word [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, or as happily as a graduation fic can be, this is mostly angst or something but ends happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the three of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write something happier as opposed to the shitfit that was a while ago's fic

Tetora feels that he may have messed up. Big time.

He still feels it. How, in a fit of sudden anger, he had hit Midori-kun.

He hadn’t meant to! Honest to god, he would never do that. Midori-kun was one of his closest friends, for crying out loud!

He had to apologize. He wanted sincerely to apologize.

But he probably messed that up.

But he was so angry! So angry at so many things! He was so confused, and he was hurt, and he wasn’t ready to let go... not of taichou, not of Shinkai-senpai, not of their Leader either.

It was hard and he had snapped and he felt horrible. Truly disgraceful. 

Was it too much for him to handle? He was used to going along Morisawa Chiaki’s whims that now, the idea of him and Shinkai-senpai graduating sounded so impossible and yet he was forced to take responsibility. He couldn’t do this - suddenly managing a veteran idol unit - alone. 

But by god, did he want to try.

He wanted to continue Ryuseitai’s legacy. He wanted to realize their Leader’s dream. He couldn’t do that if there was something bad going on within their group, right? So, he’s decided. He’s going to find a way to apologize to Midori-kun first thing in the morning. ( _‘If he goes to school,’_ a traitorous voice in his head whispers.)

But what if he was never forgiven...?

Then he’ll either have to say goodbye to one of his closest friends... or he’ll die trying to get Midori-kun back.

He swears it on his honor as a man. He wasn't about to go down without trying. That's how he's always been, and that will continue to be how he goes.

 

Tetora comes to class quite early.

To his surprise, a certain someone does too.

 

* * *

 

It’s awkward.

It’s awkward for both of them right now. And Midori-kun looks like he wants to say something but can’t seem to get it out.

So he just hands Tetora the folded piece of paper in his hands.

Tetora was expecting the worse when he gently (as if he was only now realizing just how fragile Midori-kun was after hitting him) took the paper from his (probably-soon-to-be-former) unit mate. Was it a resigning form? Is that how you leave a unit? Don’t these things get sent to the student council instead? What if it wasn’t even a resigning form? But then again, he wouldn’t question anything if it was... at least let him apologize.

Midori-kun is still just standing there... as if waiting for him to open the paper. And so he does.

 

It’s the form for the Repayment Fes. Signed in Midori-kun’s familiar handwriting. _Unit: Ryuseitai._

 

He’s probably crying right now.

(No, there is no probably. He’s really crying right now.)

Apologies tumble past his lips but beyond that, there is relief. Happiness. Humility.

He sees the soft beginnings of a smile on Midori-kun's face.

 

**“Stop scaring me like this, Midori-kun!”**

He wipes his tears, laughing. They were going to scare Sengoku again later on, too. 

 

If it’s the three of them. It’ll be alright. 何とかなるさ。

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't like how this ended..... why can't i write happy endings blah


End file.
